PMS
"PMS" is a show by Jack Douglass of the Youtube channel "Jacksfilms". The name PMS stands for "Parody, Music Video, and Sketch". Jack often jokes about the lack of consistency of PMS episodes. His channel description used to say "PMS every -mumble-day". PMS comes in two forms: a sketch, parody or music video or a playlist that acts like a show (this form only lasted a few weeks/months?) that has all three. Notable Episodes These are the few PMS episodes to reach more than 4M views. Controversy PMS episodes have been thin on the ground lately. Fans attribute this to the fact that Jack devotes more of his time and attention on Your Grammar Sucks, YIAY and JackAsk. Jack has recently promised that he will devote equal attention on all series. Episodes Playlist Form *Episode 1 - This is the only playlist episode with a special end presented by Jack. This episode has 339K+ playlist views, while the ending (called "PMS #1 (End)") has only 95K+ views. **''Hunger Games? Parody of ''The Hunger Games **''Dubstep Solves Everything 2 ''- Sequel to Dubstep Solves Everything **''Cooking with Cyr ''- Sketch starring Cyr and Jack. *Episode 2 - This is the final episode. This episode has 228K+ playlist views. **''Jack City Bich'' - A parody and music video of "Rack City" **''I Eat My Cereal Dry ''- Song about Jack's cereal preferences **''Wimpy Boy Bands: "One Direction" ''- An episode of ''Wimpy Boy Bands ''about One Direction Playlist Jack has a playlist on his channel called "PMS: (Parodies, Music Videos, Sketches). It contains all PMS videos, in reverse chronological order. *Star Wars: Episode IX Trailer "Reaction" **Apr. 12, 2019 *Can ANYONE name a single character from the movie Avatar? **Mar. 20, 2019 *Galaxy Fold phone Hands-On Review **Feb. 20, 2019 *Punishing my terrible dog **Jan. 14 2019 *It's Everyday Bro (good version) **Jan. 9, 2019 *ROYALTY FREE CHRISTMAS SONGS 5 **Dec. 24 2018 *Will Smith grunt **Dec. 11, 2018 *thank u, ness **Dec. 7, 2018 *Top 5 Most EPIC Moments from YouTube Rewind 2018 **Dec. 6, 2018 *TWITTER in VR **Nov. 23, 2018 *I'm an Apology Video for Halloween **Oct. 25, 2018 *"Whore" vs. "Who're" **Oct. 17, 2018 *when you see Stan Lee in a Marvel movie **Oct. 8, 2018 *iPhone XS (parody) **Sep. 12, 2018 *Adding a layer of clothing every time I die in Fortnite **May 21, 2018 *My 1,000th Video (Face Reveal) **Mar. 30, 2018 *ME YOU YOU ME **Mar. 26, 2018 *The Infinity War trailer but I just name characters as they appear **Mar. 16, 2018 *Why Shrek 3 is the worst Shrek (and should be removed from Shrek canon) **Mar. 13, 2018 *I surprised my girlfriend with constructive criticism **Mar. 5, 2018 **cough* **Feb. 26, 2018 *Very Cool House Tour (WARNING: cool) **Feb. 19, 2018 *We need to Talk about These TubeNews... (The Jack DeFilms Show) **Feb. 6, 2018 *Every video I made in 2017 at once **Jan. 5, 2018 *i'm super sorry **Jan. 3, 2018 *A DICK ON CHRISTMAS (feat. FamilyJules) **Dec. 22, 2017 *JINGLE MY BELLS (REMIXX) **Dec. 19, 2017 *Royalty Free Christmas Songs 4 **Dec. 11, 2017 *I fixed YouTube Rewind **Dec. 10, 2017 *Bitcoin Explained by a Guy Who Doesn't Get Bitcoin **Dec. 7, 2017 *Reacting to Avengers: Infinity War **Nov. 29, 2017 *THE THANKSGIVING SONG **Nov. 13, 2017 *$10,000 DOG VS. $1 DOG **Oct. 19, 2017 *nobody cares **Oct. 16, 2017 *woooooww **Oct. 7, 2017 *My slowest, longest dab **Oct. 3, 2017 *Top 10 Saddest Deaths in Harry Potter (SPOILERS) (VERY SAD) **Sep. 29, 2017 *iPhone X (parody) **Sep. 12, 2017 *FIX YOUR SONG: Look What You Made Me Do **Sep. 8, 2017 *Good people don't brag about how good they are **Aug. 11, 2017 *Jake Paul blocked me **Aug. 3, 2017 *what homophobes sound like **Aug. 2, 2017 *THE EMOJI MOVIE QUIZ **Jul. 31, 2017 *THE EMOJI MOVIE REVIEW **Jul. 28, 2017 *Auditioning for Jake Paul's role on Disney **Jul. 26, 2017 *I got invited to the world premiere **Jul. 21, 2017 *What if Mario threw his hat at Kirby? **Jul. 11, 2017 *My HUGE problem with Crash Bandicoot **Jul. 10, 2017 *11 Years on YouTube. **Jun. 29, 2017 *Throwing My Dogs a Better Pool Party than Jenna Marbles **Jun. 22, 2017 *my lowest, deepest dab **Jun. 19, 2017 *Big boy goes to E3 **Jun. 16, 2017 *THAT VLOG LIFE **Jun. 5, 2017 *Counting down to The Emoji Movie while spinning 15 fidget spinners and dabbing every 60 seconds **May 31, 2017 *RIP FIDGET SPINNERS **May 26, 2017 *We're all just assholes talking to a camera **May 23, 2017 *Frame-by-frame analysis of The Emoji Movie trailer **May 16, 2017 (the first live-streamed PMS) *PRO FIDGET SPINNER TRICKS (very cool) **May 9, 2017 *My Apology **May 1, 2017 *THE EMOJI MOVIE - Trailer #2 **Apr. 27, 2017 *Loud YouTubers **Apr. 13, 2017 *THE PRIVILEGE QUIZ **Apr. 4, 2017 *Galaxy S8 first look (parody) **Mar. 29, 2017 *STORYTIME! **Mar. 28, 2017 *Harry's Scar **Mar. 13, 2017 *Zelda: Breath of the Wild Review (gamergod88) **Mar. 3, 2017 *Zelda Piano Medley **Mar. 3, 2017 *"Smash or Pass" is disgusting. **Feb. 24, 2017 *Stop saying "Defiantly" **Feb. 17, 2017 *protein shake **Feb. 3, 2017 *i hate this **Jan. 9, 2017 *ROYALTY FREE CHRISTMAS SONGS 3 **Dec. 19, 2016 *ALEXANDER HAMILTON **Oct. 24, 2016 *Jack's Guide to Stealing Memes **Oct. 21, 2016 *There's something I need to tell you **Oct. 4, 2016 *The Trump Drinking Game **Sep. 27, 2016 *Tasting videos **Sep. 26, 2016 *iPhone 7 (parody) **Sep. 7, 2016 *100 amazing facts **Aug. 29, 2016 *THE KIDZBOP QUIZ **Jul. 18, 2016 *Top 10 WORST sports ever **Jul. 12, 2016 *MAKE TONY HAWK GREAT AGAIN **Jun. 20, 2016 *TubeNews **Jun. 6, 2016 *Every TOP 10 video ever **May 9, 2016 *Every Leafyishere video ever **May 2, 2016 *A MESSAGE TO ALL COMMENTERS **Apr. 25, 2016 *DRAMA is more popular than CONTENT **Mar. 28, 2016 *iPhone SE (parody) **Mar. 21, 2016 *Genie **Mar. 14, 2016 *Top 10 WORST Flags in the World **Mar. 7, 2016 *DISABLE LIKES AND COMMENTS **Feb. 16, 2016 *WHAT GUYS LOOK FOR IN A GIRL **Feb. 1, 2016 *SHORT SHORTS **Jan. 25, 2016 *THE ROAST OF YOUTUBE **Jan. 18, 2016 *Baby it's cold outside **Dec. 22, 2015 *Hello. It's me. **Dec. 18, 2015 *9 MORE CHRISTMAS SONGS **Dec. 15, 2015 *COULD'VE vs. COULD OF **Nov. 26, 2015 *AY YO BOI **Nov. 25, 2015 *3 DICKS ON A BENCH 2 **Nov. 24, 2015 *THERE vs. THEIR vs. THEY'RE **Nov. 23, 2015 *iPad Pro Review **Sep. 10, 2015 *iPhone 6s (Parody) **Sep. 9, 2015 *YOUTUBER IMPRESSIONS **Jul. 8, 2015 *3 DICKS ON A BENCH **Jun. 22, 2015 *For the haters **Jun. 16, 2015 *AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON parody (no spoilers) **May 1, 2015 *HURTFUL COMMENTS **Apr. 24, 2015 *BATMAN V SUPERMAN - first trailer **Mar. 9, 2015 *WHAT COLOR IS THIS DRESS?! **Feb. 26, 2015 *50 SHADES OF NOPE **Feb. 16, 2015 *VALENTINE'S DAY IS A LIE (song) **Feb. 9, 2015 *Coming out of the closet **Jan. 19, 2015 *50 facts about me (parody) **Jan. 12, 2015 *TOP 10 TOP 10 LISTS **Jan. 6, 2015 *Frozen 2 - Trailer **Dec. 22, 2014 *Christmas is my favorite freaking holiday **Dec. 15, 2014 *9 NEW CHRISTMAS SONGS **Dec. 9, 2014 *How to Lose Weight! **Dec. 1, 2014 *yea one sec **Nov. 28, 2014 *Stop Making Challenge Videos **Nov. 18, 2014 *Top 10 YouTube Videos **Nov. 3, 2014 *SCARY STORIES with KERMIT **Oct. 27, 2014 *Song for the Little Butts **Sep. 29, 2014 *50 Facts You Can't Even **Sep. 24, 2014 *YOU'RE vs. YOUR **Sep. 15, 2014 *The Apple Watch (Parody) **Sep. 9, 2014 *A Song for the Haters **Aug. 26, 2014 *WTF is Jacksfilms? **Aug. 18, 2014 *The Sad Truth Behind Every Vlog **Aug. 11, 2014 *LITERALLY **Aug. 4, 2014 *Raping VS. Rapping **Jul. 28, 2014 *How to Get Views **Jul. 21, 2014 *If Game of Thrones Were Happy **Jul. 14, 2014 *50 Amazing Facts that will Blow You **Jul. 7, 2014 *The Fault in Our Stars (Parody) **Jun. 16, 2014 *Every Vlogger Ever **Jun. 2, 2014 *BRO90X2 **May 27, 2014 *Every Prank Video Ever **May 12, 2014 *TOUR OF MY HOUSE (parody) **Apr. 29, 2014 *SUPER COOL CHALLENGE LOL **Apr. 21, 2014 *KERMIT SINGS **Apr. 7, 2014 *DATING TIPS **Apr. 1, 2014 *TOP 10 YOUTUBE COMMENTS **Mar. 24, 2014 *I NEED TO HOST =3 **Mar. 18, 2014 *SHERLOCK PARODY **Feb. 24, 2014 *FLAPPY BIRD PARODY **Feb. 17, 2014 *A Terrible Valentine's Day Song **Feb. 11, 2014 *TOP 10 DAYS OF THE WEEK **Jan. 27, 2014 *VSAUCE PARODY **Jan. 20, 2014 *TOP 10 YOUTUBERS **Jan. 13, 2014 *This is Jacksfilms **Jan. 6, 2014 *#ChristmasMiracle **Dec. 23, 2013 *NEWS in HAIKUS (Nov. 25 2013) **Nov. 25, 2013 *NEWS in HAIKUS **Nov. 18, 2013 *How to make a movie if you don't have friends **Oct. 14, 2013 *TOP 10 FARTS **Oct. 7, 2013 *YOUTUBE IS NOT A JOB **Oct. 4, 2013 *The New iPhone in 30 Seconds **Sep. 10, 2013 *A MESSAGE TO ALL YOUTUBERS **Aug. 27, 2013 *Why I Hate Vlogging **Aug. 5, 2013 *DRAW MY LIFE - Jack Douglass **Jul. 19, 2013 *SAVE THE HOMOPHOBES **Jun. 17, 2013 *Taylor Swift's Cool New Song **Jun. 3, 2013 *THE NEWTUBE YOUTUBE (Parody) **May 13, 2013 *DUBSTEP SOLVES EVERYTHING 3 **Mar. 11, 2013 *ONE MAN HARLEM SHAKE **Feb. 15, 2013 *The True Meaning of Christmas **Dec. 20, 2012 *Christmas Sex **Dec. 11, 2012 *Breaking Dawn in a Minute (Parody) **Nov. 16, 2012 *SCARY STORIES **Oct. 30, 2012 *The Mini iPad Mini (Parody) **Oct. 26, 2012 *The Da Vinci Code **Oct. 13, 2012 *iPhone 5 (Parody) **Sep. 12, 2012 *A Sick Beat **Aug. 21, 2012 *'LYMPICS **Aug. 14, 2012 *The Ray William Johnson Song **Jul. 23, 2012 *Higgs Boson for Idiots **Jul. 9, 2012 *Quiet Rap Battle **Jun. 18, 2012 *Paper Bag (One Direction Parody) **May 7, 2012 *JACK CITY BICH (Parody) **Apr. 30, 2012 *Wimpy Boy Bands: One Direction **Apr. 30, 2012 *I Eat My Cereal Dry **Apr. 30, 2012 *DUDE MOUNTAIN **Mar. 26, 2012 *Cooking with Cyr **Mar. 19, 2012 *DUBSTEP SOLVES EVERYTHING 2 **Mar. 19, 2012 *Hunger Games? (Parody) **Mar. 19, 2012 *A short Valentine's Day song. **Feb. 14, 2012 *THE VALENTINES DAY SONG **Feb. 14, 2012 *SUPER BOWL. SUPER BOWL. **Feb. 3, 2012 *Sh*t Film Snobs Say **Jan. 23, 2012 *The NEW YouTube! (Parody) **Dec. 5, 2011 *WTF Blanket 4: Failure Pants (Forever Lazy Parody) **Nov. 7, 2011 *RAZORS IN YOUR APPLE (on Halloween) **Oct. 28, 2011 *DUBSTEP SOLVES EVERYTHING **Oct. 17, 2011 *WIGGLEDIX (Free Flexor Parody) **Oct. 10, 2011 *The New iPhone 4s (Parody) **Oct. 4, 2011 *Take off Your Clothes (like Scarlet Johansson) **Sep. 26, 2011 *AWKWARD BOB **Sep. 12, 2011 *CENSORED SONG **Aug. 31, 2011 *DUBSTEP TOBUSCUS **AUG. 22, 2011 *HIPSTER JESUS **Aug. 15, 2011 *Bobby the Racist Apple **Aug. 8, 2011 *Chad Reviews "Harry Potter" **Jul. 18, 2011 *EPIC HARRY POTTER SONG **Jul. 11, 2011 *BIRTHDAY **Jun. 30, 2011 *Twilight: Breaking Dawn Trailer (Parody) **Jun. 13, 2011 *Nyan JACK (with Shane Dawson) **Jun. 6, 2011 *Jacksfilms/Eminem Parody (with Tay Zonday, Tobuscus, KeepTheHeat) **May 30, 2011 *WTFriday: Girl Blows Flower **May 27, 2011 *WTFRussia (FPSRussia Parody) **May 23, 2011 *Epic JACK Time (EpicMealTime Parody) **May 16, 2011 *TOBJACKSCUS (Tobuscus Parody) **May 9, 2011 List not complete Category:Series Category:Videos Category:PMS